The Fallen's Gambit
by Argudas
Summary: AU. A temporary truce may have been declared between the great factions, but Azazel knew it would only take a single spark to restart the Great War. When the Grigori located the as of yet unclaimed Red Dragon Emperor, the leader of the Fallen Angels decided to make Issei an offer he couldn't possibly refuse.
1. Azazel's Gambit

A little AU for your enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it. Just to clarify, Japanese honorifics are not by forte, I ended up limiting them to characters who actually would use them (For example, I imagine the Fallen Angels as a whole are European like Rias and therefore wouldn't use Japanese honorifics with each other since I doubt they all share her love of Japan).

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Azazel's Gamble**

* * *

It was a beautiful end to a most promising day. It had been easy enough to get the human to follow her around like a love sick puppy on what he was convinced heart and soul was a date. The cherry trees were in bloom and the setting sun behind her set just the right mood. All that was left now was to finish the job. Her partners would be pleased with her success.

The look on the boy's face was priceless as she used the cutest voice she could muster. "Ise-kun, can I ask you a question? I thought of the perfect way to end our first date."

The brown haired teen could barely do more than gulp dramatically and nod his head like a dumb animal. The dark haired girl leaned in, a smirk on her face as she whispered into his ear. "What do you want from life?"

The boy leapt back in a flash and raised his fist towards the heavens. "That is easy, I seek to one day become the ultimate harem king with a host of beauties at my beck and call!" His piece said, Issei's face was frozen in a grin that stretched from ear to ear. It took him nearly half a minute of silence to come down from his emotional high and realize the awkwardness of the situation. He hung his head in defeat as if expecting the girl to turn and leave in indignation and disgust like any who had heard that sordid declaration in the past likely did.

Instead she laughed, a harsh, cold laugh. "Really? That is your dream?! Perhaps I was the fool to expect more of one with your reputation." The raven haired beauty walked around a still stunned Issei and whispered into his ear. "What if I told you you had far more potential? What if I could unlock it for you?"

"Are you talking about...sex?"

The girl smirked, her teeth showing in a rather predatory expression as her voice deepened in a jarring clash with her tiny frame. "It would be a tempting offer if not made by a child. Since you are dense as a rock I will make this simple. I represent a group who has a great deal of interest in you." She walked back in front of Issie and took his hand in hers. "You have a power that would undo the greatest Seraphs and the mightiest Devil Lords. My masters would see that power developed."

"Who is we? And you still haven't said what this power is!"

Without warning large raven-like wings sprouted from the girls back.

"You...you're and Angel Yumma-chan?"

"Close, but not quite. I am a Fallen Angel. And you are a dragon."

"A dragon? I'm not a dragon!"

The girl starred into Issei, putting on her most seductive look and reached out her hand. "Not yet, perhaps. But you can be one. All you have to do is take a little leap of faith."

The human's mind looked ready to overload, his nose bleeding, but he pulled himself together just long enough to speak. "I have one question for you. Will these...Fallen...Angels...wow that is hard to wrap my head around...will they help me achieve my dream of a harem?"

The girl rolled her eyes though they were lit up in a jovial manner. "You can have several if that is what you want."

"Then why are we still here, Yumma-chan?!" Issei exclaimed while seizing the Fallen Angel's outstretched hand in a vice-like grip. She would never have admitted it, but it there was far more strength in that grip than she would have guessed.

"Call me Raynare." The Fallen Angel muttered something and a yellow magic circle sprang into being beneath their feet. Moments later a flash of light drowned out their pleasant forest surroundings and quickly replaced them with a dark room of uncertain size.

"Um...wha...?"

Before Issei could finish his purposeless question the room was lit with blinding flood lights. Once their eyes had time to adjust, Raynare couldn't help but be surprised at the number of high ranking Fallen Angels who had shown up, even given the importance of her mission. The pair stood before a large obsidian crescent moon table. Directly in front of them at the center of the table sat Azazel in a simple black robe, the hints of his usual bored expression quickly vanishing as he leaned forward to measure the new arrival. To his right sat his second in command Shemhazai, the ever loyal lapdog. Baraqiel, Azazel's stoic and generally boring agent sat to his left. As ever the geezers face was enshrouded in a great bush of facial hair which he was busy stroking at the moment. To his direct left sat none other than Kokabiel. The old warmongering general's expression was a mix of his usual hawkish skowl and a smirk that was somehow even more sinister. From the looks of it, Raynare realized, almost every leader of importance from the Grigori Institute had shown up at this meeting.

It looked like the moment of silence could last indefinitely if left untouched, seeing as Issei was too busy picking his jaw off the floor to say anything more than gibberish, so Azazel spoke, his tone uncharacteristically neutral. "Thank you for bringing us the Red Dragon Emperor, Raynare, you have done us a great service."

"Thank you, Lord Azazel." The raven haired beauty bowed deeply at the praise. "I live to serve."

"Now then, to business." The leader of the Fallen Angels gave a long, hard stare in Issei's direction before continuing. "I am Azazel, Archangel of the Fallen Ones. Tell me, Red Dragon Emperor, do you know why you are here?"

"Yumma-chan said I was...a dragon?"

Azazel's gaze turned towards a now slightly blushing Raynare. "Yumma-chan, eh? How adorable." Moving his gaze back towards Issei, the Archangel continued. "What do you know of sacred gears?""

"Uh...nothing, I think." There was a distinct beat before Issei scratched his head and continued. "Red Dragon Emperor?"

"I see. Do you know anything about Fallen Angels?"

"I think I remember hearing about them from a friend years ago...it's a Christian thing, right? So aren't you Devils?"

Before Azazel could respond Kokabiel had risen to his feet, his face contorted in rage. "How dare you associate us with those filthy creatures! We are far above those miserable worms and their disgusting ways!"

The leader of the assembly was not amused as he grabbed his subordinates arm and slammed him back down into his seat. He then turned his attention back towards their guest. "A common misconception, but no. Fallen Angels are Angels who chose to leave heaven. Devils are something else entirely."

Raynare couldn't help but chuckle, but caught herself before one of the elders noticed.

"Why did you leave? I always thought heaven was a place you wanted to go based on everything I've ever heard?" Issei inquired.

Azazel's smile stretched a little thinner. "Let's just say some of us gained an appreciation for the...finer qualities of human life on Earth and leave it at that."

"Right...does that mean that other gods exist or...?"

"Quite a few mythologies exist, far to many to name at this point and they are not really the focus of this discussion. I would be happy to talk about them another time if you wish."

"So...ah...what could someone like you want to talk to me about? And how am I a dragon?"

"I'm afraid a little more backstory is required. You see, after we fell from heaven our kind had to make a new home for ourselves and the underworld seemed as good as place as any. Oddly enough, the Devils did not take kindly to our intrusion and so began the Great War thousands of years ago. It wasn't long before our little feud spilled over into the human world. Heaven couldn't let that stand and before you could say 'blasphemy' there were three factions at each other's throats, eager to exploit any advantage. Humans were left with no defenses against these supernatural forces. And so God created sacred gears, powerful weapons and tools that manifested only in humans which allowed them to hold their own against all but the strongest of supernatural beings."

Azazel paused for a minute to let what he said sink in. His brow furrowed briefly before he kicked back and put his legs up on the table. Issei, meanwhile, was struggling to process all he heard. His growing fear of what he had gotten himself into didn't help the situation.

"You, Red Dragon Emperor, posses one of the most powerful of these if our studies and analysis are correct, which they almost always are. And so we want to offer you a deal. Let us help you unlock your power and learn how to use it properly. Our Grigori are adept at bringing forth the hidden potential of even the most...lacking beings. In exchange for our help an teachings, we will have a few task for you to perform here and there, nothing too major mind you. Mostly ceremonial stuff. Making sure our current peace with Heaven and the Devils is maintained. I'm sure you can understand and appreciate the potential power we offer you."

Issei rocked back and forth of his feet as his face reddened slightly. "That is...a lot to digest. I had no idea I...was that special. Thing is, I don't really want power. Oh sure, I've had my dreams of being a superhero who saves the world like I've seen in anime. I certainly couldn't call myself a man if I didn't want the power to protect those I care about. But in the end, power just isn't my dream."

The Fallen Angel leaders whispered among themselves, their muffled words echoing through the chamber, giving the impression far more people where in the room then could be seen. Kokabiel in particular looked surprised and somewhat disappointed and anyone who knew the man for more than ten seconds knew why. He could be quite single minded at times, Raynare thought to herself, though some around here find that a noble, charming quality. She turned to look towards a small crowd of dark figures watching from perches in the ceiling as the second thought crossed her mind.

Azazel cleared his throat, bringing silence to the room as attention was focused on him once more. "Then tell us, Red Dragon Emperor, what do you want? The Fallen Angels have many talents and specialties. I'm sure we can reach an arrangement."

Issei mumbled something in reply, his face an even deeper red than before. To an astute observer it was clear the boy was crying. Kokabiel looked ready to let loose a scathing condemnation of the behavior but before he got the chance Issei lifted his face and locked his eyes on Azazel's. He raised his voice, sending his cry to the heavens. "What I really want, my dream in life, is to have a harem of beautiful women. I seek to become the ultimate harem king!"

As the reverberations of Issei's bold proclamation slowly dissipated, silence blanketed the room. Every Fallen Angel in the room sans Raynare was stunned by the unexpected life dream of the Red Dragon Emperor. Said Fallen Angel enjoyed seeing her superiors down to the last man and woman trying to process the information.

The gears of Azazel's mind came to a screeching halt, reoriented and realigned, and began to turn once more as a new approach came to mind. He smiled. Not one of his usual self assured smirks, but a smile of genuine happiness as a man who found long lost cousin. "Well then, Red Dragon Emperor, you've come to the right place. I think you'll find we can do more to fulfill your dream than the prudish Angels or the xenophobic Devils."

Kokabiel was the next to pull his thoughts together as he turned towards Azazel. "Are you sure you want to help this...weakling? If he does not desire power than how is he any use to us? He could make us look weak when the next war comes and..."

"You know as well as I that we cannot afford the Great War restarting, Kokabiel!" Azazel exclaimed, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold for a brief moment. "If the other factions see that the Red Dragon Emperor stands with us but above all desires a peaceful coexistence, I believe it will go a long way towards convincing them that we want an end to the conflict once and for all."

"Azazel is correct, Kokabiel. We will only lose another war." Shemhazai interjected, his voice far more calm and level the his boss. "Heaven wants peace above all, even if it means allowing their mortal enemies to keep breathing for the time being. And the Devils have been turning ever inward in the past century after their civil war. All but the most bloodthirsty would be happy to bring an end to the fighting with us so they can focus on their own endless political machinations. The time is right for peace."

"You would say that, Shemhazai, considering who you keep company with!" Kokabiel sat down, muttering more threats under his breath but otherwise silenced for the moment.

The interruption dealt with, Azazel turned back to Issei who looked impossibly overwhelmed by the matters discussed, much to the amusement of many present. The leader of the Fallen Angels rose from his seat and circled round the table to stand in front of the boy. "So then, do we have a deal? We will give you training in how to use your Sacred Gear and thus the power to protect yourself and those you care about. In exchange, you will aid us in keeping the peace with Heaven, the Devils, and any other group that threatens us." Azazel paused for a moment, a moment in which Issei almost looked ready to panic and say no, his survival instinct to avoid conflict more powerful than and desire for power. "And, in the meantime, I will be more than happy to introduce you to some of our lovely ladies." He put his arm around the boys shoulder and held his hand out. "What do you say?"

Issie stared at the hand and the offer taking it implied, a look of deep contemplation reminiscent of a renaissance statue. He managed to hold that face for about...two seconds before he grasped Azazel's hand and gave it a hearty shake with a force and intensity that caught the Fallen Angel unaware. But the Archangel quickly returned the the intensity with a smile that was somehow bigger than the one he had been sporting before. It didn't take long for cries of jubilation to sweep through the room. Cries of 'The Red Dragon Emperor stand with us.' and 'Heaven and Hell better watch themselves now.' echoed back and forth. This was an important day for their faction and everyone present realized it. It was almost enough to bring Raynare to tears. Almost.

"Excellent. Now if you'll just come this way." Azazel motioned to his newest toy and they headed through a nearby door followed by Baraquiel and several of the Grigori chief researchers. Raynare followed only when Azazel wordlessly prompted her to. Inside the smaller room was a simple chair surrounded by surgery tools and other implements with uses she could only guess at.

"Now then, I'm sure you are eager to begin your training, but there are a couple of things we need to do on our end first. Our researchers need to figure out what the best way to help you is..."

"So you have a questionnaire or a test?"

"Ha, ha, no. We have a much more scientific way of going about it." At this point one of the researches turned around with an over-sized syringe in hand. "We are going to take some blood."

Before Issei could object, the deed was done and the blood taken. He rubbed his now sore arm. "That hurt a lot more than any other blood takings I've had before."

Azazel smirked. "I would expect no less. While you are far from the first to possess your sacred gear, its interactions with each host are unique. It will take us a couple days to do our analysis at which time we will get back to you with further instructions. In the mean time, we will send you back home. Raynare will be your point of contact for now."

"I don't suppose she'll be going to Kuou Academy will she?" Issei's expression was giving a puppy a run for its money.

"I'm going to pass, if I may Lord Azazel."

"I suppose this would be, what, the third time you'd be experiencing the joys of high school."

"Fourth." Raynare drawled with a roll of her eyes. "Though third if you only count those in the human world."

"I suppose that would get dull. I'm sure nothing could match up to your time in the Grigori Academy, eh." Azazel elbowed the girl who only scowled in reply. "That said, you still should find a way to keep an eye on him at all times in case something happens."

"At all times..." Issei mumbled to himself in a daze, a speck of blood dripping from his nose.

Azazel let out a deep belly laugh. "I'm sure you'll think of something. I understand his home has some spare rooms. Luckily for you and your urgent desire to repeat high school, there is someone else at Kuou who can act as a secondary liaison."

"No." Baraquiel interjected.

"No?" Azazel snickered. He turned to Raynare with a look of mocking disbelief in his eyes. "'No' he says, can you believe it?" He motioned towards Issei who still appeared to be out of it and with a snicker of her own Raynare moved to make sure he stayed that way a little longer.

"I do not approve. I cannot approve of her getting involved with him."

"You assume she will?"

"He's a dragon. You know how they are."

Azazel leaned in to speak into his subordinates ear, his tone now deadly serious. "I respect your protectiveness towards your daughter Baraquiel. I really do. But just imagine if she was able to make a...connection...that cemented our alliance with the Red Dragon Emperor." He paused to let his words sink in. "Look, I'm not going to throw them into a bed and keep them from leaving till they do it. That is a surprise I am planning for you one of these days. But I would never dream of stopping them if they went there on their own. This is too important for your sense of fatherly possessiveness to get in the way."

Baraquiel clenched his jaw and nodded. "I will respect your orders, _Lord Azazel_ , but you better watch your new toy. If he does anything that hurts my daughter, leaves her sad, toys with her emotions, or any number of terrible things boys his age are wont to do...I will end him, consequences be damned!"

Azazel grabbed his subordinate's throat and pulled him closer. "Don't act like you're the only one who has been called to sacrifice your children for the greater good. You will control yourself!" Azazel let go and leaned back, his face returning to its perpetual smirk. "You, my friend, need to get laid. Reconnect with what it means to be a Fallen Angel."

Baraquiel continued to stare forward with his patented blank expression but remained silent. Raynare regarded it as a small mercy considering how often this subject came up around those two and just how long it could be dragged out. She, meanwhile, had been whispering what could only be called sweet nothings into Issei's ear. Literally, it was just nice sounding gibberish, but the magic in it caused humans to interpret it in the best way possible. The side conversation over,she snapped Issei out of his stupor.

"Now then, Issei, do you have any more questions before we send you home?" They boy looked ready to let loose a torrent of inquiry but he never got the chance. "Great, I'm sure Raynare would love to answer all your questions. I bid you farewell, Red Dragon Emperor." With a wave of the hand, light once again filled the vision of Issei and Raynare. A moment later they stood in an alleyway near Issei's house.

"So, I'm sure you have lots of questions,..." Raynare groaned, less than pleased with the buck-passing habits of Azazel.

"Honestly it's all pretty overwhelming and I'm sure I will be asking a lot of questions later but right now there is only one thing I want an answer to."

Raynare shifted her weight to her back foot and waited for whatever inane question about Fallen Angel trivia he was sure to ask.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Issei's eyes were downcast. "I'm sure a Fallen Angel like you has gone on lots of dates before, especially one like you, but this...this...was my first so...yeah."

Raynare almost rolled her eyes in response but quickly realized this is exactly the kind of question she should anticipate from the boy who wanted a harem more than power. A thought began to burrow its way into her mind. This was a tremendous opportunity. The kind that only came once in who knows how long. She was a Fallen Angel, beings who above all else were seductive, and here was an opportunity to wrap the Red Dragon Emperor around her finger. _Still, as far as dates go I've had to suffer through far worse so...I might as well humor him._ She leaned leaned in and gave him a light peck on the cheek and, adopting her Yumma-chan voice again, added. "It was lovely, Ise-kun. We'll have to do it again soon."

Raynare walked off into the town leaving an incredibly happy Issei in her wake. His cries of joy disturbing a small white cat who had been sunning herself in the dying light of the sun. Raynare couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight, even if it was terribly cliche. Her eyes instantly focused on the cat with suspicion, those fuzz balls were nothing but trouble after all. The black ones somehow always managed to be worse. Shaking these unhelpful thoughts away, Raynare headed off towards the local church where her brethren had set up shop.

* * *

Back in the Underworld

* * *

Shemhazai entered the side room as the light of the magic circle faded, passing the exiting Baraquiel. With a nod from Azazel the other Grigori leaders teleported back to their stations at the Institute.

Azazel's second took a deep breath. "I haven't seen morale this high in decades. I hope your gamble pays off, Boss. This could end very badly. Are you certain The White One will still answer to you when he learns your have taken his rival under your wing?"

Azazel sighed, rubbing his temples. "He barely answers to me now as it is. I honestly expect him to do something rash any day now. He wants conflict and war and knows he can't find it here or in the world we want. If this pushes him over the edge, so be it. I get these sense we have a more loyal pawn in young Issei."

"Loyal? He's agreed to your proposal only because you offered to introduce some girls. You know as well as I the Devils could lure him in with the exact same promise if they knew."

"They could. Did you read Raynare's reports?"

"Yes."

"The you know Issei is a social outcast because of his perverse nature. Need I remind you that most of our kind were cast from Heaven for our perverse nature? I think he has more in common with us than you give him credit for. He also has shown loyalty to his friends, taking their punishments so they can get away. I must be optimistic."

"If you truly believe it, then I will support you as always."

"That's all I can ask." Azazel's smirk returned as he but his arm around his second. "On to lighter things. Tell me how is that...fiendish mistress of yours doing?"

Shemhazai rolled his eyes. "As you may recall from being at the ceremony yourself, she is my wife now."

"Perhaps, but 'mistress' is a far more exciting title, don't you agree?"

"No."

"You're no fun anymore Shemhazai."

* * *

Elsewhere Later that Evening

* * *

It had been another long and exhausting day. It wasn't school itself that was the problem, oh no, that was and always had been easy. The ability to strategically erase memories made school trivial. Not that she needed to do that (as fun as seeing people trip over the gaping holes in their minds was), every time she took a test or quiz legitimately she aced it, but there were so many other concerns filling her days. Being the sole Fallen Angel in a school ruled by Devils wasn't a picnic at the best of times and today had been worse than normal. Gremory-sama had thrown yet another recruitment offer her way and was put off again when she refused. Worse by far was Sitri-sama who was watching...always watching with that emotionless stare.

It had started one of many efforts to show peaceful coexistence was possible but, despite the truce between their factions, it often felt like the school itself had factionalized between those who admired Gremory-sama and those who admired herself, Akeno, daughter of Baraquiel. Akeno had never trusted her rival and she in turn had seen little reason to trust Akeno. It was the ongoing soap opera that was the talk of Kuou, albeit one with implications far beyond what the majority of the students could comprehend.

The Fallen Angel currently sat alone in her shrine abode sipping tea. Baraquiel was attending a meeting and was due to return at any time. It was often a lonely existence for Akeno but it could have been far worse. Her father was frequently out on missions, it had been that way for much of her life, though he had spent a great deal more time at home since...

Akeno's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a magic circle inside which her father quickly materialized. The girl leapt to her feet and rapt her father in a hug which he returned with equal fervor after taking a moment to recover his wits. "Hello, Akeno. You act like I haven't seen you in days." He grinned, an expression which would have shocked most of his colleagues.

"I'm glad you're back, Father." Akeno held on a little while longer before releasing her father and starting to prepare some tea. "Did everything go alright? You weren't sure what was going on when you left."

Baraquiel held his head in his hands. "Are you familiar with Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy? He is one year your junior."

Akeno's face scrunched up in thought, an expression her father was always quick to declare 'cute' in a most embarrassing fashion. "I've heard of him. Seen him in the halls a few times. I recall he has a reputation as something of a pervert. Ufufufufu."

Baraquiel clenched his jaw, immediately sending warning sirens louder than a bolt of lightening to his daughter. "It seems he possesses the Boosted Gear which of course makes him..."

"The Red Dragon Emperor? Ara Ara. I would never have guessed."

"Yes, well Lord Azazel chose Raynare of all people to bring him to us and, surprisingly, he didn't arrive a sensually overloaded mess."

"Raynare-san must be losing her touch." Akeno smirked, a cold look in her eyes.

"What matters is young Issei accepted Azazel's offer to be trained by the Grigori." Baraqiel's expression turned grim.

"That is good news, with both the heavenly dragons answering to Azazel-sama, Heaven and the Devils will have to leave us in peace." She handed her father the newly prepared tea and caressed the side of his face with her hand. "So what is troubling you?"

"Do you remember Vali?"

"The White Dragon Emperor? I remember he is a quite the...aggressive fighter."

"Yes, and your mother thought pain was overrated." Baraquiel quipped, rolling his eyes in an uncharacteristically flippant fashion. "Vali is a rabid dog kept on a loose leash, nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you saying Issei is worse? Ara ara, I didn't think he had such blood lust in him."

"He doesn't, or at least claims not to. No, when Lord Azazel asked him what he wanted if not power or carnage, young Issei replied: 'A harem'."

"I can't say I'm surprised given what little I know. But why would that make you upset, Father, unless..." Akeno's eyes widened and her tone became very cold and sharp. " _What exactly does Azazel-sama want me to do?_ "

"He has asked for nothing more than you to introduce yourself and answer any questions the boy may have. You and Raynare are to be his contacts for the time being. Not that he would complain if one or both of you whored yourselves out to keep the interests and loyalty of the Red Dragon Emperor solidly in our camp. I did make it clear what I would do to Lord Azazel if he forced you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Rip out his spine and strangle him with it." Akeno interjected with her trademark ice cold smile.

Baraquiel stared at his daughter for a moment, blinked, then smiled. "You remind me of your mother quite a bit when you say things like that. It's almost like she's in the room with us." The Fallen Archangel's expression turned to one of entreatment. "Just promise me this, Akeno-chan, no matter what happens, no matter how bleak the coming weeks may seem, don't leave me again."

Akeno took a quick step back, a hurt look on her face. "I made a mistake before, you don't need to worry every time something bad comes up. I know you'll always come for me. Besides, you cannot run away from your problems, you taught be that."

"That's true, but I know this is an important matter to you. Some things are to valuable to give away at the whims of another. All I ask this time is that if you feel you must run..." He took a step forward and encased his daughter in a tight embrace again. "Let me accompany you."

A tear ran down the girl's cheek. "You always know the right things to say to a girl, father." She waited until her father had quit shaking before she ended the hug. "Your willing to abandon your post over a girl, ara ara, what would everyone say? There is no reason to despair yet, if Azazel's promise holds. It might even be fun. Hyoudou-sama is cute enough to flirt with, Ufufufufufu."

Now it was Baraquiel's turn to have an abrupt mood change. "Akeno, I...!" As so often had happened in the past, this rant too was stopped short by an amused smile from his daughter. "You give me more pain with a few words then your mother ever could have with every whip and chain at her disposal."

Once Akeno had gotten a hold on her laughter, she gave gave a polite bow. "Forgive me Father, but I fear I must get some rest. It seems tomorrow will be even longer than I anticipated."

"Of course, Akeno. Till tomorrow."

Despite knowing the necessity of sleep, it was not forthcoming once Akeno tried. There were too many considerations, too many plans, too many ways everything could go terribly wrong for her and all the Fallen Angels if the Devils knew what had transpired. Her father's determination to protect her was endearing without question, but Akeno was not blind to the greater good, even if it meant throwing herself at one of the perverted trio of Kuou. Not that she would make it that easy for The Red Dragon Emperor...

* * *

 **End Notes**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my humble offering. I definitely like how it turned out. I tried to strike a balance between explaining important differences in this AU with keeping some things hidden. I don't intend this story to turn into a slightly different retelling of canon events though some will doubtless be used. Feel free to ask clarification questions and I will answer next time.

Anyone else find it odd in cannon that Baraquiel just let Akeno go? Its possible I forgot something from the novels but it feels like she just runs off at a young age and he lets her. How many parents would stop at nothing to retrieve their child even if said child was mad at them?

I want this AU to be a bit more serious, but I don't want to dive too far into grim grimness and lose the humor of DxD. It will be a balancing act and I am not sure exactly where in the spectrum the story will fall. Anyways, I am not sure exactly when I will upload a new chapter but it should be fairly soon.


	2. Fated Introduction

Hello again, I'm glad to see such a positive reception to the first chapter. This DxD fanfic community seems very active. There are a couple things I wanted to mention in response to a few reviews which are at the end of the chapter. We are gonna be branching out a bit to see what else is out there. Hold on tight.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fated Introduction**

* * *

Sona liked regularity in her life. She kept a strict schedule for the school, a stricter one for her peerage, and one anyone else would doubtlessly call 'insane' for herself. Still, she tried to keep herself flexible. A leader who could not abandon a plan to adapt on the fly was useless. But interruptions were so much more tolerable when they were not in the dead of night. But then, if she was right in identifying the owner of the magic circle lighting her room like a neon red floodlight (and she always was), her friend would not intrude unless it was a truly important matter...

A moment later Rias Gremory had appeared within the circle. Sona realized something grave was afoot upon realizing her friend was still wearing her school uniform, the clothing wrinkled and, in some places, tear stained.. "Rias, what can I do for you." The dark haired girl intoned in a manner even more neutral than normal.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion at this hour, Sona, but I received worrying news and have been conferring with my brother on our course of action." Rias' even tone was remarkable, if typical, given her appearance.

Sona grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and began cleaning them. "Tell me everything."

* * *

If yesterday had been endlessly wearying, today was...unusually quiet and that worried Akeno.

The day had started normally enough. Breakfast was followed by some magic sparing with her father before she headed off to school. She detoured to see Isse's house but didn't get to close. The last thing she needed was the Devil's to become aware of what had happened yesterday and, if Raynare's report was to be believed, they weren't yet. For now Akeno was just performing some casual observation of patterns. What time did he leave, was he alone all the way to school, nothing unusual. He seemed very happy, occasionally jumping in place or doing funny little dances when he thought no one was looking.

Once Issei arrived at the Academy, he did nothing out of the ordinary. He got his books, went to class, and talked with his two equally perverted friends. A few questions to his classmates (and subsequent erased memories of said questions) proved that this was normal for him as well. Satisfied for the moment, Akeno headed off to her own class, preferring to avoid a confrontation with the Student Council president over something as trivial as being tardy. Akeno knew at some point soon she would need to introduce herself to the Red Dragon Emperor and there was only so long she could hide behind the need for safety to justify not talking.

But none of this was the reason for her current unease. No, that feeling started when Gremory-sama didn't show up to class, a rare enough occurrence as far as Akeno could remember. Then the announcements were made. They were nothing special, but they were made by Shinra-san, not Sitri-sama which was also a first. One or the other would have been mildly suspicious, but both of them missing was a dead giveaway that something was up, it had to be.

Did they know about the events of the day before? Possibly. But Raynare had claimed she and Issei were not observed and while Akeno normally wouldn't trust her as far as she could be thrown, the older Fallen Angel was competent enough to notice most threats. Still, it was best if she made a report. Better unneeded paranoia then a overlooked catastrophe. It was the work of a moment to get herself permission to leave class to use the restroom and only a few more after she left to a slip away to a small janitors closet she had warded against magical interference. It was stressful to have to treat school as enemy ground day in and day out but such was the reality of the situation. Akeno never used the same area for communication for long, lest her spot be discovered and her messages intercepted.

Now safely tucked away, she created a small communication magic circle in her palm. Moments later a miniaturized figure of her father appeared.

"Akeno, what is it?" Baraquiel's tone was short, but not harsh. He knew his daughter would only contact him during the day if it were worth hearing.

"I hope it is nothing, but both Rias Gremory-sama and Sona Sitri-sama are missing from school and they rarely are. It may be a coincidence, but considering their relations..."

"Hm...I've been getting reports from our agents that there is quite the stir in the Gremory household though they have been lacking details. Now I hear from you whatever it is was important enough to draw Sirzech's and Serafall's little sisters away. That cannot be a coincidence." The man covered his eyes and let his hand slide down his face and back to his side. "Thank you for your report, Akeno. I will inform Azazel of this development and make sure Raynare will keep in touch if you need backup." His frown lightened a bit. "Not that I imagine you ever would."

Akeno smiled back, her eyes gleaming deviously.

"Till later then. Be safe."

The magic faded and Akeno made her way back to class, erasing the memories of her absence from all the students and teachers who saw her. Now it seemed all she could do was wait. If her 'partner' was doing her job then Issei would be under constant surveillance, freeing Akeno of that chore. Nonetheless, she wouldn't breathe easy until she had some idea of what was going on in Hell.

* * *

Being in the Devil capital never brought back fond memories, a room full of arguing devil lords even less so, but Koneko liked to think of herself as a resilient person who could withstand those thoughts. Especially in a matter so important to her master.

The girl stood behind Rias and her parents in a sitting room in the Gemory complex which they used when visiting the capital for an extended period. Across from them sat the head of the Phenex household and his wife. Behind them their son Raizer paced back and forth, creating small flames in his hand then extinguishing them with rapid succession. The tension could have been cut with a knife and to someone like Koneko, it was almost visible.

"The decision is ultimately yours, Lord Gremory, and I must caution you against your child's rash impulses. If she gets a reputation of breaking off betrothals right and left, you will never find a reputable match for Rias."

"I understand the implications very clearly, Lord Phenex. I am not here to question the validity of the arrangement, only the timing. Our daughter isn't even an adult by the human world's standards, let alone our own. I see no reason your son must press the matter now."

"Why should Rias and I wait any longer?" Rizer interjected. "First she'll delay a few years, then a few more, and before I know it centuries will have past!"

"And you'll wait far longer than that if I have anything to say about it." Rias retorted, barely containing a growl of disgust.

"If the manes would hold their tongues and let their elders speak!" Lord Phenex exclaimed, earning a silent glare from his son and the Gremory clan. "While it is true that Rias is still very young, that has hardly been a problem in our society in the past. The question, my Lord, is not why my clan seeks to push, but rather why yours seeks to delay. Are you hoping a better match than my son will show up? That some dashing young man with a good family name will show up out of the blue to claim your daughter's hand? This deal has far reaching consequences beyond our families' union through marriage and I believe neither of us wants to throw that away."

Lord Gremory stood up from the couch, his knuckles white as they gripped his cane. "You presume a great deal to lecture me, Lord Phenex. Perhaps I am beginning to second guess the worthiness of this third son of yours in regards to my daughter after all. There are dozens of high class devils from well respected families who would jump at the hope of a prayer of a chance to marry the heir to my house and would not cause a hundredth the trouble you have."

"You dare question the worthiness of my son! His accomplishments are well noted and broad. His performance in the Ratings Games unmatched among those his age. What has your daughter done by comparison?"

At this Lady Phenex's eyes widened as, too late, she clamped her hand over her husband's mouth.

"I think you know full well what my daughter has done." Lady Gremory declared, her eyes flashing. "You know as well as I how she earned the name of 'Crimson Haired Ruin Princess'.

"That...that..."

Lord Gremory turned his gaze towards his opposite. "You've insulted my daughter, you've insulted me, you threaten to break trade agreements our families have held to for millennia over this betrothal as a form of extortion, and you expect me to let it slide."

"And you've insulted my son, the name of Phenex, and my intentions. If you wish to end the betrothal and be labeled an oath breaker, so be it, but you will have to find another source of tears."

"Your attempt to cower me may work on a middle class devil, but I am not so easily swayed. You hold on the trade of your own tears is not as tight as you want to believe."

"You know as well as I what my family does to anyone we find not authorized to have our tears. Are you so willing to start a blood-war because your daughter won't follow through on our legally binding agreement?"

"You speak of a blood-war to easily, Lord Phenex." Lady Gremory seethed. "You know that path can only lead to ruin for both our houses and the many others who will inevitably be dragged into it."

Before any more heated words could be thrown into the bubbling cauldron, a magic circle appeared in the center of the room. A flash of light momentarily blinded everyone as a pair of figures had joined the fray.

"Sorry I'm late." A redheaded man gave a slight bow to both groups in the room. "But what can I say, work is hell."

The other figure, a maid with gray hair, merely blinked poiniently.

"Hail, Satan Sirzechs." Lord Phenex bowed deeply. "How fortunate you have arrived, I..."

"My dear Lady Phenex, how good to see you again, it has been to long." The newcomer delicately grasped the woman's hand and gave it a polite kiss. He then spun around and gave a quick nod to his father, a quick peck on the cheek for Lady Gremory, and a small pat on the shoulder to Rias. "Now then, let's see if we can't cool things down a bit."

"My Lord, Lord Gremory has succumbed to the foolish whims of his daughter and has come dangerously close to breaking our betrothal contract."

"As I recall those kind of contracts get made and broken all the time. Surely there is more to this than that? I trust you wouldn't threaten the unthinkable over a scrap of paper signed over a decade ago."

"It is more than that, my Lord." Lord Gremory interjected. "He threatened to cut off our houses supply of tears and couldn't believe I would seek an alternative source."

"I see. That would be a problem." Sirzechs rubbed his chin. "Perhaps we can reach a compromise of sorts. Lord Phenex wants the marriage to go through and Lord Gremory would prefer to keep the status quo. I'd be tempted under normal circumstances to suggest a ratings game but that would hardly be fair considering my sister's current peerage. Would you be opposed to something a little more...old fashioned? A duel following the ancient rules. If Rizer wins, the marriage goes through, if Rias wins, the betrothal is canceled and you will keep supplying tears by the current terms regardless of whether her family decides to end the betrothal contract."

Rizer smirked, shooting a disdainful glance at Rias. "An interesting idea, I am more than confident that I can take on my betrothed in single combat."

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes. "An awfully bold suggestion considering my son's record. What are you planning? It hardly feels like a compromise with the odds stacked so much in my son's favor."

"I value peace above all, as you well know. We cannot afford a blood-war or a long drawn out political struggle. Rias must learn to live with her actions, as brash and un-thought-out as they may be."

"I accept." Rizer crossed his arms , a predatory grin on his face. "My betrothed can have as much time to prepare as she needs though I doubt it will help her at all."

His father glared at Rizer before nodding. "Fine, I accept."

"Excellent. Grayfia will be in touch shortly to decide on the exact date. Till then."

A quick bow and a flash of light later the Phenex clan had disappeared.

"Are you sure about this, Rias?" Her brother inquired after a moment of silence. "I admit I was surprised when you suggested this as a possible solution earlier."

Rias' eyes shown with a cold fire, the kind Sirzechs had made a life goal never to be the target of. "Very."

"I sense you have a plan." He smirked. "It will be best if I don't know it."

"Are you sure they will uphold the deal if Rizer loses?" Lord Gremory mused.

"They would be foolish not to. The Phenex clan has always tread on dangerous ground. They control an incredibly valuable and unique commodity that every other Devil Pillar wants and they have never been shy about throwing that weight around, hotheads that they are. But all it takes is a push to far and they will have to face the strength of the others combined."

"I wonder if any will accuse you of favoritism." Lady Gremory sighed.

"Some will, doubtlessly, but I'm sure most will see the wisdom in his path, no matter the outcome. Besides, The Lucifer is hardly expected to be fair. We are Devils. Till next time. I'll make sure to plan a feast in your honor for your victory, dear sister." He ruffled Rias' hair, much to her consternation.

Sirzechs and his queen vanished in a bright light, leaving Rias alone with her parents and her rook.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would go like that."

"It's alright, my dear." Lord Gremory put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "For a clan that claims to be immortal, the Phenexs are still as hot tempered as ever. Your betrothal seemed a good idea when you were born. Forge an alliance with the family whose tears helped us win against the Old Satan faction. But now Lord Phenex is too ambitious, like your brother said."

"And don't mind his talk about your reputation." Lady Gremory added, "Once you win your duel, we can find a better betrothal option for you."

Rias rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Her father either missed the movement or deliberately ignored it. "Good."

A few goodbyes and well wishes later, Rias and Koneko were back at their room in the old school building of kuoh Academy.

Riass gave the smaller girl a big hug. "Thank you for coming, Koneko-chan. It meant a lot to have you there."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to. It meant a lot to have the sole member of my peerage there to support me through this."

"I...think you're making this a bigger deal than it is."

The red haired beauty ended the embrace. "Don't sell yourself short. I may have convinced my parents that this was a bad engagement, but as my father said, there will be another. I feel like you are the only one who understands. Anyways, I am going to take a shower then head to bed. I am exhausted."

Koneko stared at her hands, her face scrunched up in thought. Without warning she spun around to face her king. "There was one thing I meant to tell you before all of...today happened. Yesterday I saw a Fallen Angel I hadn't seen before with Hyoudou Issie-senpai. They teleported into a back alley near his house, I am not sure where they came from."

Rias paused, now half undressed. "The sacred gear owner we've been monitoring?"

"Yes"

"That is worrying. We know he has a sacred gear but I wasn't sure what kind or how powerful. I couldn't be sure if he was worth recruiting." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Though I suppose that has been the excuse every time. I suppose every candidate can't be as exceptional as you Koneko. And now the Fallen Angels have gone after him which means they are either really desperate or know more than we do, neither of which encouraging."

"I'll bet H. Akeno-senpai knows what is going on, but I doubt she will tell us."

A wave of silent emotion spread across Rias' face for a moment before she shook it off. "I think it's best we avoid letting them know we know they are up to something until we have a solid course of action and know more about Hyoudu Issei. I don't want to start a war over something that may be trivial."

"Very good, my king."

"You don't have to be so formal when we are alone, Koneko-chan. Goodnight."

The younger girl smiled sadly to herself as her master tucked in. _I'll always owe you to much to do that._

* * *

In the end, this had been one of the most peaceful days she had had at kuoh in a long time. There had been some squabbling between her fans among the first years and Gremory's, but Akeno had handled it with her usual grace and poise as she brought the incident to a peaceful close, impressing all with her grace and poise and doubtless winning a few easily swayed followers of the crimson princess to her side with a few winks and smiles.

The absence of the two Devil kings made today probably the best day to talk with Issei, once they'd both left school. And so, steeling herself for wherever the conversation might lead, she approached the boy on his way home once they were out of sight of the school and, hopefully, and Devils there observing them.

"Hyoudu Issei-sama!" She called in one of her more seductive tones of voice.

The boy snapped himself out of whatever he was contemplating and whipped his head around to see who was calling him. When he saw Akeno, he shook his head as if he expected her to disappear like a gorgeous mirage. But when he had confirmed she was real he started to blush and stutter. "Y-yes?"

"I am Himejima Akeno and..."

"One of the most beautiful women of Kuoh is talking to me..." Issei stated, though more to himself than to his companion.

The Fallen Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. "Yes. I thought it was about time I got to know some of my adorable juniors."

The poor boy's brain appeared to be overloading, much to her amusement. Perhaps he was not quite as dangerous as her father feared.

"Let's just say I find you very...interesting."

Issei got a dumb look on his face. "I never thought someone like you would talk to a guy like me..." His expression turned sad. "unless you were put up to it. Was this a dare? Are you here cause you lost a bet?"

Akeno put on an exaggerated frown of her own. "How can you say such things...I would never do that.

"But...I've been going to this school for a while now. Why would you talk to me now...unless..." Issie raised an eyebrow. "you're with the Fallen Angels?"

"I could try and deny it, but there is no reason to. I am one, actually."

"So you're here because Azazel or whatever his name was sent you?" Issie's shoulders slumped, a dejected look on his face.

"Why would it matter if he did?"

"Well, it wouldn't...I mean, he offered to introduce me to some girls so I'm certainly grateful."

Akeno rolled her eyes and smirked. "You don't sound grateful."

Issei stood up straight, a determined look in his eyes. "I am! So, do you...want to go on a date?"

"A date? Ara ara, aren't you bold." She chuckled dryly then leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "And why should I go on a date with you?"

Issei looked away while he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah...you weren't ordered to?"

Her smile had frozen and she was now sending daggers his way with her gaze. "No. And what makes you think I would do so even if I was?"

"Well," he mumbled, blushing furiously, "you did come and talk to me, which you've never done before. I doubt you'd be here now with me unless ordered to."

Akeno's expression softened ever so slightly, her look now almost pitying. "You may not realize it, but talking is not a date."

"I know that! I just...whatever. Talking to you would be pretty overwhelming for most guys. And only slightly more likely than getting a date. I see you didn't deny that you were ordered to."

"I...that's not the..." The Fallen Angel shook her head as if clearing her thoughts before smirking and bowing slightly. "We got off on the wrong foot, let's start over. I am here to answer any questions you have about the Fallen Angels and your arrangement with us. If I cannot, I can relay your questions to someone who can. Anything beyond that..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "anything of a...less professional nature...well, you'll have to earn that." Akeno stood up straight and winked at her junior.

Issei's eyes glazed over and a bit of drool slipped out of his half-open mouth, prompting a light hearted sigh from his companion. He pulled himself out of it after a whole minute of awkward silence and wiped his mouth.

"So, um...it still feels like all this is a dream. What am I supposed to do, exactly?"

"Symbolic stuff, mostly. Stand around at important meetings, make sure the Fallen Angels don't get pushed around, that kind of thing."

"How much fighting am I gonna do?"

"Very little outside of training, if you're lucky. Or at least that's what Azazel-sama told me."

"That works, I'm less of a fighter and more of a lover anyway."

Akeno poked him in the stomach. "I doubt you're much of either."

"How can you say that!" Issei cried. "I'll have you know I have a girlfriend!"

"Really, and who might that be?"

"Yes, really. It's Yumma-chan...or Raynare is her name I guess. Raynare-chan?"

Akeno fought hard not to burst out laughing but failed. "Raynare-san? Ara Ara, my poor junior. You have no idea what she is like, do you?"

"We had a very nice date! And after my talk with Azazel she said she loved it and wanted to do another one some time."

"And to think, Raynare-san's, what, fiftieth 'boyfriend' was trying to ask another girl out while still dating her. Aren't you the player, Issie-kun."

"Fiftieth!"

"Oh yes. She's been at this game for a while."

"How long, exactly?"

"About a century."

"A...a...century."

"At least." Akeno replied with a wink.

"How old are you then?"

"Ufufufufufu, didn't your mother teach you never to ask a woman's age?"

"I...uh...sorry"

"It's fine, I'm too young to care about that question. I'm as old as anyone else in my year."

Issei wiped his brow. "I was worried there for a moment that all the Fallen Angels were born centuries ago."

"Are you uncomfortable with older women? Should I be concerned?"

"Wha...no, no it isn't that, I..." He blinked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Did you have any other questions?"

"Hm...I don't know if this is an inappropriate question but how did you become a Fallen Angel?"

"My father is one, therefore I was born one."

"Oh. Is Yumma-chan the same?"

"Yumma-chan, if I recall, has a similar origin."

"How many Fallen Angels are actually fallen Angels?"

"Quite a few, but most of them are at least several centuries old."

"Not that many falling nowadays?"

"There are no young angels as understand it. If one were to fall from Heaven and land right in front of us, he or she would likely be at least that old. I'm not sure why."

"What is being a Fallen Angel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"How is it different from being human? You all look similar enough."

"I...can't say from experience." The girl looked away, awkwardly shuffling in place. "Having never been a normal human myself."

"Is there someone you can ask?"

"Not in that way. Humans have never become Fallen Angels."

"So, I'm not going to become one?" Issei asked, his eyes downcast.

"Not anytime soon. You disappointed?"

"Those wings look pretty cool. And I like the idea of joining a group that left Heaven to get laid."

Akeno crossed her arms. "Not all former Angels fell for that reason and you'll find many prefer not to share why. It is a deeply personal experience from what I understand."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, better I tell you then one of them."

"You didn't answer my question , though. What is it like to be a Fallen Angel. What do you have to do on a daily basis?"

"Very little. Mostly it is dealing with the Devil representatives at school."

"No Angels?"

"No."

"Who are the Devils at school?"

"Rias Gremory-sama and Sona Sitri-sama."

"Rias Gremory-sama,the school idol...is a Devil? Figures. I doubt I can ever get a date with her now."

"That is for the best, Devils are known to be double dealing and xenophobic. She'd abuse your affections and leave you to rot."

"That...sounds kinda personal."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"O...kay." He paused for a second. "You said the student council president is a Devil as well?"

"Yes."

"That has to be awkward."

"You don't know the half of it."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Um, you know, you are free to ask me something too if you want."

"What do you expect me to ask?" Akeno replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just know I'd get annoyed answering endless questions."

"How considerate. I do have one question. Why did you accept Azazel-sama's offer?"

"I...can't say for certain. I've been wondering the same thing. But when it comes down to it, if a group of supernatural beings said you had phenomenal cosmic powers and were special and unique, then who wouldn't jump on that. I still dream of being the ultimate harem king, and I will be grateful if Azazel-sama introduces some girls, but for now being the Red Dragon Emperor seems pretty cool. Not like I have anything better to do."

Akeno was lost in thought as she took in his response and reevaluated her companion.

"Look, I know you don't want to go on a date and I would never dream of trying to force you, but can we at least meet somewhere nicer some time? We're colleagues now, right? Get to know a little more about each other."

"Ara ara, you're awfully determined, aren't you."

Issei replied with a cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear.

"If we do, we'll have to go somewhere the Devils do not see us."

"I know a nice place."

"I hope you are not suggesting your house, that would be most improper." Akeno's demeanor suddenly changed, her eyes narrowing. Something was nearby and she couldn't tell exactly what it was. "I think it's best if we continue this conversation another time. I'll be in touch." She all but vanished into thin air, leaving a confused Issei behind. It didn't take long for Akeno to divine the nature of the intruder. A foreigner might not have picked up on it, but there was definitely a fox spirit nearby. What the Youkai wanted with Issei was a worrying thought.

* * *

It was a lovely day. The sun was out, the wind was lazily blowing in through the window, the tasty birds were singing unaware of the danger...all in all, Kuroka was in fine spirits. Which made Vali's frowny face a dark spot in the room.

"How long are you going to brood in the corner, nya?"

"I think you know why." Bikou interjected, a cheeky grin on his face. "Azazel has replaced him. Found a new heavenly dragon. One he can control with women the rumor goes."

"Yes, we've heard. But why should Vali-chan feel bad. You were planning to go off on your own soon anyway."

"It matters because Azazel probably guessed that detail." The monkey countered.

"Then let's assume he has, what is our course of action?" Arthur leaned against a wall, twirling his sword which send the tip burrowing into the wood.

"I'd say the sooner we act the better. The less time we give them to prepare, the greater the chance our plan succeeds." Bikou advised.

"That is likely what Azazel expects Vali to do. If we wait, we can throw him off, make him wonder if he was wrong, lower the defenses he has doubtlessly prepared for us currently."

"He won't change his mind, no matter how long we wait, Arthur. Nya."

"I'm still not sure about joining terrorists." Morgan le Fay sighed.

"You know why we are doing it, sister."

"Of course. I just..."

"I've decided." Vali declared, the other conversations abruptly ending. "We move now. I don't know what Azazel thinks he knows or expects and the less time we give him to prepare the better. He has made his intentions clear enough by allying with my rival. Kuroka, get in touch with the Chaos Brigade, we're accelerating the plan."

The cat yawned and gave a half hearted salute. "Right away, nya."

* * *

 **End Notes**

* * *

Alright, here we go:

Rintaro55: I'm not going to say. First because I have not decided on a full list and second, I don't like giving away everything. I like to leave the reader guessing, especially when it comes to cannon or popular non-canon relationships.

Windraider: Glad to see I am not alone in my thinking. As for Akeno's attitude towards her father...I'm sure the characters will get into in more at some point. All I will say is that it has been some number of years since her mother's death and thus time for her to mature with her father still around.

I do enjoy DxD for its light heart and humor. It does feel a bit like a propaganda piece for its own world though at times. Considering the three factions relatively recently wrapped up their 10,000 (or however long) year version of World War One, and many leaders have been around that whole time, it is remarkable there are not more psychotic messes.

I admit my thoughts on how Akeno's first meeting with Issei would go varied a bit. In cannon it seemed to me that she was a warm neutral towards her co-worker until she started to see his actions and personality for herself. I imagined she still is a warm neutral as a whole here, but now wants to gauge his intentions for herself as quickly as she can before deciding what to think about him. Hopefully you all like how it turned out.

Thanks again to all who read and a special thanks to my reviewers.


	3. Unexpected Allegiance

l am glad to see so much positive feedback. I'll save comments for the end but I will say this now. For those wondering about Kiba, we'll get there fairly soon. Gasper will be a little while yet though I'm sure it will be entertaining when we do get to him. Also as a heads up, we are going to steer into some more AU backstory, so when there is a contradiction with canon, know it is probably intentional. Also, I'm sure most of you don't need a reminder, but always question a character's reliability as a narrator.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Unexpected Allegiance**_

* * *

Raynare rolled her eyes, no matter how many times she heard this spiel, it never got any more exciting.

"And that is why, brothers and sisters, we must seize the initiative. Doubters will tell you we are too weak, that the Fallen Angels will perish if another war were to start. But let me tell you, there is no better time than the present. The Devils may have ended their civil war, but its memory is still deeply ingrained in their society. They lack the strength and will to fight another sustained conflict. And, as you all also know, with God's demise," here the speaker paused as a chorus of loud cheers echoed through the hall, "the number of Angels can only decrease. Every time we fight with those sheep some always rise to our noble cause."

Kokabiel's eyes flashed as he continued. "Lord Azazel has the best interests of our people at heart, I truly believe that. But his weakness lies in believing that permanent peace is possible. He would let his utopian delusions threaten our security and our very lives. Do you think that the Devils will truly agree to coexist with us in the Underworld after millennia spent fighting over it?"

"No!" The audience roared.

"Do you think Heaven is going to throw up its hands and say: 'Fine, live how you want to live.'?"

"No!"

"Peace, my friends, true peace, can only come through power. When our enemies are ground into dust, we will have peace! When there are none left in Heaven or Hell to lift a finger against us, we will have peace! When the false gods around the world are thrown down and grovel before us, we will have peace! So tell me, are you ready to fight for peace?"

Affirmative cries rose to the heavens, men and women cheering, Fallen Angels and humans alike in their enthusiasm. There was a time when Raynare herself was moved by such speeches but, after hearing almost those exact words repeatedly for her entire life, it had become tiresome. Still, what she thought really wasn't the point. Kokabiel's drivel was enough to rally the fanatics and even sway some undecided and that was what mattered most and more and more Fallen were swayed to his cause daily as they sensed coming change and opportunity.

Kokabiel stepped off the platform, a predatory grin on his face. His two aids stood at attention.

"Excellent as always, my Lord." Dohnaseek bowed.

"Of course it was."

"Eh. I'd give it a pass." Raynare shrugged.

"Coming from you that is high praise." Kokabiel grimaced. "If you would follow me. I have new assignments."

The trio stepped into a small room nearby that served as a preparation room for anyone speaking in the hall.

"I assume you checked thoroughly for bugs, Raynare?" The elder Fallen Angels gaze darted from object to object in the room as he looked for the smallest sign someone might be listening in.

"Magical and mundane, naturally."

"Good. Your assignment is simple. The Red Dragon Emperor's training is set to start soon. From what Azazel has said he intends to have you work with the human for the time being."

"Oh goody." The woman groaned and hung her head with an exaggerated sigh.

"I need you to cooperate with our glorious leader. It is of the utmost importance that we persuade this latest pet project of his to support our cause as soon as possible. He may be worthless in a fight at the moment, but the symbolism his support will represent is irreplaceable."

"A trivial task, my Lord."

"I don't doubt it. He may be a dragon, but his motivations are all too human. Now, Dohnaseek, I have a rather delicate task that requires your light touch."

Raynare broke out in harsh laughter as her companion shot her a cold glare.

"My...light touch?"

"Yes. I have intelligence on a...package that I need you to retrieve as soon as possible from some of our allies in Italy. This item will be of great value to the Institute. More is riding on this mission than you realize. Don't fail me."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Excellent. Take the package to Armaros once you have secured it."

"Isn't he the Grigori researcher looking into..."

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see the...package now."

Kokabiel glowered. "Please refrain from defiling the item."

"Your reputation precedes you as always, Dohnaseek." Raynare jeered. The target of her mockery appeared unphased and remained silent.

"Control your tongue, Raynare, lest it end up removed."

"Yes, my Lord."

The two Fallen Angels bowed and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving their master alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Rias and Sona sipped their tea in silence, enjoying the ambiance of the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Rias had just finished relaying what had happened during the meeting with the Phenex clan. Considering things went about as well as could be reasonably hoped, Rias had wanted to take a few minutes to celebrate with her friend even as the spectre of the next and far more dangerous part of the plan loomed ahead.

"Thank you again for your help, Sona. Lord Phenex seemed to suspect something but in the end he just couldn't say no to such an easy win."

Sona sipped her tea then allowed herself a small smirk. "Of course he would go for it. His clan has always been known for jumping at the slightest opportunities to advance their interests. It can be an admirable quality but here we played it against them." Her expression shifted back to her usual neutral configuration. "Did it really come that close to a blood-war."

"I don't know. The Phenexs are not the most liked family but they exert a great deal of influence through their tears. At the same time many families and commoners support and even love the Gremory family. Not to mention Sirzechs would have a hard time staying neutral." Rias put down her cup and held her head in her hands. "Let's just say it could have gotten really deadly really quick and just be thankful my brother kept things...civil."

"A fair assessment."

Rias smiled. "That is the best compliment I could ask for from you."

Sona let out a dry chuckle while straightening her glasses. "Unfortunately we must now look to the future. Do you know when the duel will be?"

"My brother is letting me dictate how much time I need. That said, I can't scheduel it more than a week or two from now. There is only so long Rizer will put up with waiting."

"I'd council taking as much time as possible. We need to come up with a plan of attack. You could train all day every day for the next two weeks and it would still be a very hard fight for you if not impossible."

"I always did admire your honesty." Rias sighed, a small smirk gracing her mouth.

"Therefore, I suggest we focus your preparations. We need to find the chink in his armor and exploit it. You cannot afford to play fair here. He has been in enough rating games to see patterns and I've been studying them thoroughly since our last talk."

"And?"

"He is very good. At fighting anyways. His stratagems leave much to be desired but his focus is usually knocking out enough of the other peerage so he can deal with the rest personally and his combat skills and pheonix blood are more than enough to make up for any set backs. Of course this is a duel so the strategy is rather different."

"Who'd have thought my future would come down to this."

"Don't be melodramatic, Rias. You and I both know it is hardly the end if you lose."

"Married to Rizer..."

"You would hardly be the first stuck in such a bind. And you wouldn't be the last. Life goes on..."

"You think I don't know that?!" Rias exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "I have spent many nights thinking through how I would deal with marriage to him. How I could manage to stay sane. But I have seen nothing to give me the smallest sign of hope. I'd rather run away."

"We both know you're not that stupid. You have obligations to your family that you cannot escape, as do I." Sona rubbed her nose. "Look, this advice is trite because I have nothing I can say from experience. Some...no, many traditions in our society need to be fixed. You know my goals after all. But as much as I sympathize, I can never condone running away and leaving responsibility recklessly."

"Fine, fine."

"Right. Anyways, I will continue to study Rizer and let you know as soon as I find anything valuable. In the mean time, I suggest working with your brother's peerage. They may have ideas or new ways to approach the problem."

"Seems as good an idea as any." Rias sighed as she nervously played with her hands. "And, thank you again."

Sona grinned, her muscles almost looking strained as they moved into such an unfamiliar configuration. "What are friends for? Besides, our families are close allies and we would hate to see anything bad happen to the noble house of Gremory."

* * *

Issie's walk to school was slower than normal. His talk with Akeno had left him much to think about. The fact that one of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh had talked to him was always a plus but, more than that, he felt out of his depth. He half wondered if he should back out now while he still might have a chance, but the thought of his old ordinary, girlfriend-less life prevented serious doubt from gaining any traction.

He had been feeling a little different since meeting the Fallen Angel two days before. Nothing major, mostly a frequent tingling sensation in his left arm and occasional dizziness. He wasn't sure if it was related but he wasn't going to rule out any possibility just yet.

His train of thought was interrupted when a loud, familiar squeal resounded from behind. A moment later he found his arm held tightly by Yumma-chan...and right between her oppai. The sensation was quite overwhelming.

"Ise-kun! How are you doing?" The girl asked, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"I...uh...quite well. You?"

"Great now that I've found you again."

"I...um..." Issei gulped noticeably, "Any news from Azazel-sama?"

"Aw..." She pouted. "Why did you have to bring up business?" Raynare leaned in and whispered in his ear. "We can talk about other things too."

"I..."

"You'd love to? I knew you would be accommodating. You're so sweet like that."

The pair continued to walk arm in arm and talk. Or at least, Raynare talked and Issei listened, not that he seemed to mind.

After a couple minutes of small talk Issei interrupted. "Hey, I have a question. Are you here just because you were told to hang with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...I talked with another Fallen Angel yesterday and I got that impression from her."

"You aren't referring to Akeno-chan, are you?"

"I am."

"Aww, don't let her get to you. She's always been like that."

"Like what?"

"She isn't the most...accepting person."

"Not accepting?" Issei stuttered.

"It really isn't my place to say. Not that she is likely to tell you anything about it. But to answer your question..." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It was a job at first, but it quickly became too enjoyable to just be a job, Ise-kun. Don't think I forgot that you promised to take me on another date."

Issei blushed furiously, prompting his companion to giggle uncontrollably. "I...ah..." After a few more moments of stuttering he regained the use of his voice. "So, you gone on many dates before?"

"Oh...sure. A few here and there."

"Would you say...fifty?"

"I...why would you say that?"

"Akeno-san said you've had that many boyfriends."

"Akeno-chan, she..." Here Raynare paused. She wanted dearly to throw all the insults she had ever devised at her enemy, and she had had plenty of time to mull over quite the choice list, but something stopped her. An unfortunate fact specific to this case. Issei was still new to the Fallen Angels and their ways, and it appeared on the surface at least that he wanted girls more than anything else. She had a mission, it was true, but in the end she would prefer the Red Dragon Emperor fell for Akeno of all people rather than be driven away into the arms of the Devils by bickering. And so, giving herself a second to let her temper dissipate, she continued, "doesn't know me as well as she says. But she isn't entirely wrong."

"So you've..."

"Yes, yes I have had a number, though I couldn't say how many." She grumbled, holding her face in her hand. "I wouldn't call most of them 'boyfriends'."

Issei exhaled, his eyes wide. "Wow."

"Though, I will say our date was one of the better ones I've gone on."

"I bet you've told all of them that."

Raynare smirked. "Yep. And they all bought it. Or chose to believe me."

"That isn't encouraging."

"I just can't say I found someone that special in all those years. Some flings ended the same day they started. Most human guys are kinda dumb."

"Hey! We're not dumb!" When Raynare's smirk only widened he continued. "Well if we're so dumb then why don't you go date some intelligent Fallen Angel guy. I'm sure there are a lot who are throwing themselves at you."

The Fallen Angel looked down and rubbed her hands. "I...can't really say."

"Can't say? Can't say what?"

"Look it's...nothing to do with me. Fallen Angels don't...can't breed with each other. You could say it is a holdover from our Angelic past."

"I...can't say I'm surprised..." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "about Angels not doing it. But then where do they come from?"

"The God of the Bible." Raynare held her arms tightly to her chest. "Ise-kun, could we please change the subject? Have any Devils tried to talk to you?"

"Noooooo, I don't think so. I don't think anybody unusual from school has talked with me recently besides Akeno-san."

"Good. If any of them do, I suggest getting away. They would probably kill you on principle for siding with us."

"I...ah...feel awkward asking this considering the reactions of some Fallen Angels, but...what exactly is the difference between you guys and the Devils? Everything I'd ever heard said they were the same."

"It's a complicated issue, to be sure. Our mutual hatred goes back to the very beginning of history, as does our animosity towards Heaven. As I was taught, Fallen Angels are those who left Heaven of their own will to pursue a life of their own. Usually that desire was manifested as carnal, the need for physical affection and the desire to start a family as a symbol of said new life. That was unacceptable to God, but the truly unforgivable sin from the Angel's point of view was seeking the same liberation for humanity that we wanted for ourselves. It was Lord Samael who first offered humanity this freedom but only one took it and God replaced her, but the end of his system had already begun and the remaining pair soon fell as well. Lord Azazel and the other Grigori leaders taught humanity much after that."

"As for the Devils...I don't think anyone knows for sure where they came from. They appeared in great numbers in the underworld soon after humanity's fall, trying to steal their souls. Heaven didn't take kindly to that. And we were forced to fight for our new home. Thus started the Great War. I'd have to dig up a history book for more details."

"That is...wow. I can't say I remember reading much about that...not that I've read the Bible."

"You wouldn't find all the details in that propaganda book anyway."

"Propaganda?"

"The winners write history, or so the saying goes. While Heaven hasn't exactly won, their version has trumped ours. Doesn't really matter, most humans who learn the truth side with us. Heaven wants to dictate their lives and the Devils want to steal their souls. The Fallen Angels only want to enlighten humanity. And occasionally find affection."

"Huh...sounds like I picked the best group..." Issei furrowed his brow. "I think Akeno-san said other mythologies exist as well."

"There are many though most keep to themselves considering their last human followers died thousands of years ago. The eastern mythologies as a rule tend to be the one still active since they tended to get absorbed into later religious movements instead of wiped out. And no, before you ask, I don't know where they came from either and I don't think any Fallen Angel does. Plenty of 'theories' flying around if you ask the eggheads at the Institute though."

"So all those Japanese myths...the shrines aren't for show?"

"Yes and no. The spirits they revere are real though how many visitors believe in them is hard to say."

"I can't say I did. This is unbelievable." The boy pinched himself. "I keep expecting to wake up and find this was all a dream. But I'm glad to see you weren't."

"Smooth." Raynare muttered to herself with a roll of the eyes. Speaking up in a cheerier tone she replied. "Well I'm glad too, Ise-kun."

"So, you said you want to go on another date?" Issei asked, wiggling his eyebrows in what he was sure was a seductive manner.

Raynare grinned on the inside and out. A nice, sweet grin for dear, innocent Issei and a nice, predatory one for herself. One step at a time. Even if this was a pretty easy step. "I would love to Ise-kun. I was worried you would never ask. I'll check by scheduel and get back to you."

Issei jumped in the air and gave a manly warcry of victory. Upon landing his face momentarily became serious again. "Oh yeah, one other thing, why did you make my friends forget you? I wanted to rub having a girlfriend in their faces but they swear you don't exist."

"It's safer for them that way. If a Devil or Angel were to interrogate them they would only know that some memories were erased but couldn''t say what." She smirked. "Having a girlfriend you say, and who might that be?"

"I...uh...that is...we went on a date?"

"As a connoisseur of dates I can tell you that a single one does not a relationship make."

"Well...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Tell you what. You plan a date even better than last time and I just might consider it."

"Great! I'll see you then." And without another word the boy ran off, plans for this most glorious of outings ricocheting around his mind.

Raynare chuckled at his display and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Dohnaseek grumbled in annoyance as he took in his surroundings. It was a quiet enough corner of Rome, even if it was known for its seedier elements. The sun was setting, covering half the street in a bright glare while the other slowly drowned in the encroaching shade.

Something seemed odd to the Fallen Angel. This street was usually fairly quiet, but not dead silent. There was always at least the sound of children playing or the distant ringing of a bell. Now the streets were deserted. But Dohnaseek was not one to let fear rule him and so he bravely set forth towards a small, if sturdy, house at the end of the road. As he approached he could sense his package inside, though there was no sign of the caretakers. There was another presence on the second floor that gave him pause, another human. One that radiated malice. If his senses were correct, then he may or may not have the element of surprise, but he had to act now either way.

Dohnaseek unfurled his wings and with a mighty leap sprang up to and through a second story window landing smack dab in the middle of the upper room. The ground was littered with corpses, men and women, mostly humans with a few low ranking Fallen Angels mixed in. But he did not have long to consider what he saw on the ground for, at the opposite end of the room, stood his prize. The blonde girl's eyes were wide with fear and she looked ready to faint from the sight around her but otherwise she appeared unharmed. Far more worrying was the blonde male figure who stood next to her dressed in a loose church robe, the usual cross-bearing patches on the front and sleeves had been ripped off. It was clear he had more protection underneath.

"You!" He cried out at Dohnaseek. "I know you..."

"And I saw you die in the snow as you ran for your life along with the other worthless runts."

"I survived your hell. Barely. Turns out you weren't the only one watching me."

"I can see that. I suppose the church's livery suits one like you since you were abandoned by them."

"Starving, brutalized orphans can't be choosers." The figure replied with a growl, spitting on the ground.

"You have to know an incident like this is not going to end well for you or the ones who hold your leash. Is Heaven on a war footing now?"

"Now I take this girl. The rest is not your concern."

"The Angels are claiming their church's castaways now?"

"I didn't come to chat with monsters! Now are you going to try and stop me from finishing my mission?"

"Naturally, worm." A spear of light appeared in the Fallen Angel's hand. "I, too, have been ordered to retrieve the girl and you will not stand in my way."

The figure smiled viciously, and pulled out a holy sword. "Then I suppose I must kill you with no small amount of pleasure."

"You will not find me so easy to destroy as my brethren, whelp. I saw you at your weakest and most worthless and I can't say you impress me now. I will have your head for this. My only regret is I didn't drench the snow with your blood when I had the chance."

The blonde smirked. "My name is Kiba Yuuto and I will have vengeance for myself and my fallen brothers and sisters."

The man charged, his face grim, "Your name is irrelevant. You will die as you were born: nameless and unimportant."

Kiba sprinted forward as well and moments later holy sword crossed with spear of light sending blinding sparks in every direction. The young man attempted to swing at his foe's lightly armored side but a quick parry blocked that angle. Kiba found himself on the back foot when, after parrying, Dohnaseek wheeled the spear around and jabbed the other end, pointed like the first, towards the blonde's unprotected neck. Kiba only just dodged that blow through sheer skill, but he still got a nick that trailed blood through the air.

Dohnaseek pivoted his arm and twirled his spear around again, threatening to severely wound Kiba's eyes. The young man ducked and side-stepped, bringing him in easy striking distance of a now unprotected and unguarded rear. He attacked with unnatural speed but found himself halted by an even faster spin from the Fallen Angel who knocked the attack, and the sword, away.

Kiba danced back, holding his now empty hands in a defensive posture. His eyes scanned his opponent, looking for the counter attack that was sure to come any second.

"Well, fledgling, it seems you are no closer to vengeance. Such a shame."

"You never explained what you did to us. Why you all were so cruel to children" Kiba shot back as he began to slowly circle towards his weapon.

"Personal reasons that had nothing to do with you or your situation. Some pawns must always die and you just weren't lucky. Lord Azazel teaches humans how to make a fire and they suddenly think it was all their idea. Your arrogance in assuming any single human life matters knows no bounds."

In a flash the older man disappeared and reappeared with his foot on Kiba's sword and quickly grabbed the blonde by his neck. "And this is where you meet your end. I will make you pay for each of my fallen brethren with every drop of your blood."

Kiba only responded by spitting in his opponent's face as he struggled hopelessly against the vice like grip. Unfazed, Dohnaseek raised his spear blade to Kiba's throat.

"STOP!" The girl cried out having finally marshaled the courage to speak. "T...to many have died already and I couldn't help them. I had to watch them bleed out, color draining from their faces. I don't want to see another gone," she glared at Kiba, "even if he caused them all."

"I...only came to save you."

"I'm not worth it. I don't want their deaths for my sake. Most of them weren't that mean. A couple were kinda nice. Just leave him alone and take me with you, Fallen One."

"This girl has more respect for life than you do, filth. Still it wouldn't be wise to let you roam free even as weak as you are. Looks like I have two packages and I can think of someone who will be especially interested to have you back, brat." With a quick punch Kiba was out cold and flung over Dohnaseek's shoulder. The Fallen Angel reached out his hand to the girl who took it with great timidity and the three disappeared in a flash of light.

About a minute later another flash filled the room, revealing a woman in black leather with blue hair. She took note of the scene and pulled out a small device which created a small magic circle in her hand. Standing within was a tall figure clothed in black cloth, giving him a look similar to a stereotypical ninja.

"It appears your plan is a success, my lord." The girl observed. "Kiba and the witch Asia have been taken by the Fallen Angels."

"Excellent." The figure replied, doing what most would have sworn was a little dance though Xenovia knew better than to say that. "My dear brother will be so pleased. Return at once for your new assignment. I know you'll love it."

"And where might that be?"

"Oh, I don't want to ruin the surprise. Hyaa!" With a swift arm swing as a farewell, the magic circle and the figure therin disappeared.

"God give me patience." The girl moaned before grabbing Kiba's sword from the ground and diving out the window into a magic circle hovering a few feet off the ground.

* * *

End Notes

* * *

Windraider: Shhhhhhhh.

RMG: You make a good point. Since writing the last chapter I have gone back and rethought timelines. I don't like how long canon's gap is between the end of the great war and the present for a number of reasons I won't go into here. I will make sure to elaborate more on this AUs timeline as the story continues, but I have to thank you for setting me thinking about just how much I needed to think out.

Sorry for the delay in updating. There were a number of things I thought about for a long time in this chapter and altered a lot. I also worked ahead a little so the next chapter is over halfway done!

I never understood why Rizer had the ability to force the marriage issue in canon. Considering how long devils live and how low their fertility rates appear to be, what is another couple decades before marriage? It's not like he is lacking action as it is. Devils maturing as fast as humans seems a little at odds with the low fertility thing.

I always felt like the Angels got the short end of the stick in cannon compared to the others two. Not in what they are but in how little attention they have. Considering heaven would usually be the good guys in a story it makes some sense, but still. Every other faction has their internal strife, but Heaven is oddly uniform...if God were still around it would make sense but since then? Does anyone going out of line fall or something?

As always, thanks to all my readers and a special thanks to all who left a review.


End file.
